Chasing Cars
by nooni19
Summary: One shot: Two agents. Two cars. One lake.


**I don't own anything at all. Everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**: ) **

The lights and sirens were flashing and the black SUV was following the station wagon down the highway at over 100km per hour. Morgan was at the wheel with JJ next to him as they were speeding after a man who had kidnapped two children, one four year old and one nine year old.

It had taken them a while to find him, as the team had been in town for two days yet they had had no luck until one hour ago when they got an anonymous tip.

The team had headed to the run down house that looked to be a breeding ground for bacteria and absolutely no place for children to be.

However when they had entered the house, they realised that the man had already known that they were on their way. He took the children and ran.

Garcia, the amazing goddess that she was, had tracked them down and sent Morgan and JJ – who were the closest – to chase after them.

Garcia had sent the team to follow after them but they were a few minutes behind.

The dynamic duo had been in many high speed chases, but what they were watching made their hearts leap.

Derek slammed on the breaks almost giving them whiplash. But neither cared as they jumped out of the car and began to take off all of their excess clothing.

Just seconds ago, they had watched the maniac drive into the local lake with the two beautiful little children inside.

JJ was the first to dive into the water, taking a deep breath before she dove in and headed to the car and noted that the back window was open and taking in water.

She moved into the car and began to unbuckle the safety belt of the booster seat, as the water continued to pour in. Quickly getting the little boy out she was met by Derek at the window who took him and then started to move towards the surface of the lake.

She noticed the nine year old girl was struggling with her belt and then she moved to aid her. But it wasn't working. Instead she pulled on the belt itself and tried to get the girl, Lily, to wiggle out. Eventually it worked. But before she could move to get her out she saw a hand grab for something and wrap around the little girl's foot.

JJ quickly hit out at the hand and pushed the girl forward, up and out of the window but then found the man trapping her with his vice like grip.

Morgan made his way to the edge of the lake and was met by the arrival of the rest of his team. The little boy was in his arms coughing and spluttering, having inhaled some water on the way up from the car.

He handed the child off to a local police officer who took him to a cruiser to get a blanket and warm him up. Turning to the rest of the team he was met by their faces.

Hotch was the first to ask, "Morgan, where's JJ?"

He turned around to look at the water as he answered. "She's… she was just behind me with the gir-" he started but then immediately stopped as Lily came spluttering to the surface, struggling to swim over to the bank in the cold water.

Derek was immediately heading back in, and met up with the girl, before he hauled her over to, and then up on to the bank of the lake. As Reid grabbed a blanket and put it around her shoulders, Derek asked "Where's the agent that helped you out of the car?"

"Sh-s-sh-she got stuck. H-h-h-he grabbed her l-l-leg."

Morgan eyes went wide and he ignored Hotch's frantic yelling behind him, and swam back over to where the car was now almost fully underwater.

Diving under, things were not crystal clear, but he was able to orientate himself easily enough.

He headed for the car and saw JJ's limp body floating half in and half out of the car, with blood pooling in the water surrounding her head.

Immediately he went to pull her out but was met by resistance. He swam in further only to see that she was being held by the driver, who was still trying to undo his seatbelt, panicking all the while as he only had a few centimetres of space above his head without water.

He quickly gave her another pull but was met with the face of the man holding onto her. The wild look in his eyes made Derek reach for his gun.

Just before the man could fire his own gun, Derek pulled his trigger. Blood pooled in the car and Derek was able to yank JJ free and swim with her to the surface.

He was worried as he pulled her along.

When he made it up and took a new breath, he doubled his efforts to get her to the bank. He was dismayed to see that there was still no medic.

'Shit, shit, shit. Come on JJ.'

At the side of the lake Hotch helped pull JJ out before laying her limp body on the ground.

"She's not breathing." Morgan huffed out.

Immediately he reached over and started pounding on her chest. His compressions were rapid in succession, aiming for 100 per minute.

"Come on Jayje. Come on JJ. Don't do this to us. Not now. No."

One minute and 21 seconds after starting compressions, JJ started to cough and Morgan tilted her sideways to allow the water to flow out of her mouth.

"JJ. Are you okay?"

She continued to cough and splutter before beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fi-i-i-ne. C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold."

"Your head is bleeding."

"F-f-fine. H-he just h-hit me. Th-that's all."

"That's all. Right." Emily said sarcastically.

Emily helped her to slowly sit up and placed the blanket around her shoulders, while she rubbed her hands up and down JJ's arms to try to warm her up.

As the medics pulled up Hotch told JJ that she was to go to the hospital and then much to his dismay Derek was told the same thing.

"I'm f-f-f-fine." Both agents, now wrapped in multiple blankets told their unit chief.

"Protocol. Now come on."

Hotch moved down and lifted JJ up off the ground, beginning to carry her to the ambulance, Derek in tow.

"I can walk Hotch."

"You weren't breathing a minute ago. Humour me."

JJ huffed and Hotch and the rest of the team who heard smiled.

That was their JJ.

**So I wanted to do something small but needed a break from my other stories. I have holidays very soon though. So I will be able to update those. Feel free to check them out if you want to read a long JJ or Emily/Derek fic.**

**Thanks!**

**And please let me know what you think. : )**


End file.
